Mental Projection
Mental Projection is the ability to project one’s thoughts, consciousness, emotions out of their body. The body is physical but your mind extends beyond it. Before you attempt Mental Projection for the first time, you may like to try the meditation exercises first. Meditation Exercises Before you Meditate Lie down so you are comfortable but not comfortable enough to fall asleep. Wear loose clothing, or none at all if you prefer. Wear whatever makes you comfortable. Next, without moving your body, feel parts of it. Draw your attention to your knees, concentrate your consciousness on your middle toes. Feel out all of your body, feeling how it restricts you. Now feel your mind. Is it trapped inside the skull? Is it held within the chest? No. The mind extends outside the body and can extend almost endlessly with practice. There is no true distance between minds. This will take time to get right, and always make sure to be wary of bias. You must make sure what you see is the truth, not what you are expecting. Meditating helps in focusing, so your mind is sharp and ready when you need it. For this reason, here are two meditations you should attempt while learning Mental Projection. Void Meditation Void Meditation works more to clear the mind. Here is a method of doing it. First, relax your body. You may wish to relax all your body parts in turn, by tensing, holding and releasing them. You will also need to relax your mind. First clear any thoughts away, then as more come do not let them come to the front of your mind, do not acknowledge them and just let them flow away. Now, clear your mind further. Allow no thoughts to stay in your mind. They may try to return, but do not try to stop them. Trying to stop them acknowledges you have them. Now, attempt to blank your mind. Pull in your senses, so you are not distracted by sensory input. In Void Meditation, you are attempting to blank your mind and your awareness to open yourself. It also means you have to sleep less. Focal Meditation Focal Meditation is concentrating your whole awareness on one thing, be it object, idea or creature. First, relax your body. You may wish to relax all your body parts in turn, by tensing, holding and releasing them. You will also need to relax your mind. First clear any thoughts away, then as more come do not let them come to the front of your mind, do not acknowledge them and just let them flow away. Now, take the object/idea/creature you are going to focus on. Let us use a candle for this description. Focus on the candle; do not think of anything else. You may have other thoughts, let them flow through your mind but do not acknowledge them. Do not strain your eyes while doing this; you are not supposed to be staring, but focusing your mind fully on the object, while having no other thoughts. You focus your whole awareness on the object of focus. Mental Projection Exercise This is an exercise to start you off with getting a feel for extending your mind to another location. Close your eyes. Visualize the room/scene around you. Listen, hear what is around you. Feel what is around you, smell, touch. Do this in as much detail as you can, so much so it is as if the room was there without your eyes shut. Now, see the scene shifting to the place you wish to be. Use all your senses as before, sight, smell, touch, hearing and even maybe taste.Now your mind is here, do as you wish. Be careful though, as any sudden loud noises your end can pull your mind back to your body. Category:OBE Category:All Abilities